The girl from Suna
by ilovehim3x
Summary: Sakura was a strong chunin from Suna. But one day she is told to go to Konoha. Why? Who is her special someone she will meet? I think SasxSaku for now ratings up cus of bad language by Sasuke xD
1. The girl from Suna

**Disclaimor: I don't own Naruto Masashi dus :P**

**If you guys have ay ideas, feel free to say em to me and ill listen.**

" WHATTTT?" Sakura looked at Gaara, the Kazekage. " You want me to what?"

Sakura was outraged by Gaara ahem, the Kazekage. She glared at him, and he simply glared back. It lasted for a few moments, and Gaara broke the stare.

" It's your duties to go to Konoha, and do as Tsunade-sama says. To keep up the 'friendship' between nations intact." Gaara had a stern look on his face like always. " So you want me to leave Suna- my home to go to Konoha to do some ladies bidding?"

She was far too outraged. Her fists tightened, and she glared at Gaara again. " You will eventually come back, it is not like you are leaving forever," Gaara said very stolidly. ( A bit OOC sorry ;; ) " FINE," She suddenly punched the wall near her, letting out her anger. " But Konoha better not be the sweet little village as people say." She ' Hmmphed' and left to her home to pack up.

Gaara smirked at the retreating Sakura, and he thought to himself.

_You're not going on any old mission to do biddings. _He smirked again at the thought.

_You're going to meet a certain someone…_

Sakura packed her bags, and looked at her forehead protector in her hands. It had the Sand symbol etched on the silver metal. She sighed, and put it in her average sized bag, and zipped it up.

_I'll miss Temari.. and Kankuro. I'll miss everyone here…._

'**_What are you thinking?' Her inner self practically screamed at herself in her mind._**

_You know we'll miss them-_

'**_You're tough, and yeah we'll miss them, but that doesn't mean we won't see them again.. cheer up!'_**

_You're right.. we'll be back._

With that Sakura walked out of her door, and sped to the gates leading out of Suna (does suna even have gates? O.o) when she saw her best friend running off to her.

" Sakura! Don't go!" Temari practically ran Sakura over. " I'll be back… so just wait for me" Sakura gave Temari a big grin, and hugged the living day lights out of her for the last time , until they met again.

Sakura let go of the choking Temari, and walked off waving at her best friend. Temari waved at her until she couldn't see Sakura anymore, and she felt empty inside. Her best friend left for another village and god knows when she would come back.

Sakura leapt some tree to tree as soon as the forest came in view. If she went at this rate, she would be in Konoha in a few hours, and that's how fast she was. Sakura was strong. She trained with Gaara the new Kazekage since they were small children, and she was a hard trainer, never giving up.

Sakura felt chakra around her, and she stopped in her tracks.

_An enemy? No the chakra's getting weaker by the second._

' **_Go check it out'_**

_Yeah…._

Sakura jumped off the branch, landing on her two feet crouching down. She slowly walked to where the weak chakra was coming, and saw two boys. One had bright yellow hair with weird scratches etched on his face, and the other had raven hair.

They were both in bad condition, and she saw the two were in pain.

_Whoever did this was no weakling…_

She looked around the place with her senses, and felt no one there anymore. She walked into the small clearing, and looked at the two boys from afar. The raven haired boy looked cute-……….handsome… .Ahem ( lols ), and the other boy looked goofy.

She saw cuts and bruises all over them , and saw the Konoha forehead protector.

_Konoha eh?_

She picked the two up, the raven-haired boy on her back, while she dragged the yellow haired boy. ( lolls sorry for naruto fans .) No doubts were they heavy, even for someone as strong as her.

The two were in a bad condition. She looked at the boy's face. It was covered with his raven locks, but she could see scratches everywhere on his cheeks, and she studied him a for a moment. She saw pain through his closed eyes, and she quickly looked away..

She put the two down, and started emitting green chakra from her hands. She had learned to be a medic-nin, and was pretty good. The wounds on the two boys were closing and she got a good look of they're faces.

Both looked to be her age, and she could tell they were from Konoha, so she waited for them to wake up, as she dozed off into her dreams.

Sasuke started to wake up.

_Ughh.. where am I?_

He opened his weary eyes, and saw an array of pink on his shoulder. He looked carefully and saw pink hair leaning on him, and he was startled. Then in a flash he could remember what happened.

Flashback 

" _What do you want Itachi" Sasuke growled at the man standing in front of him. Naruto was unbelievably quiet, and he was just staring into space._

_Sasuke started to run to Itachi with his fists tightened, but he was too slow. Itchi just blurred in front of him, and caught his fist with ease._

_Then everything burred, and went dark as he felt cuts and bruises being inflicted on him._

_End Flashback._

Sasuke looked all over his body, and was shocked to see most bruises and cuts gone. But the deep wound on his sides still hurt a lot. He looked back to the pink haired girl in amazement and confusion.

Sakura started to stir on his shoulders and she opened her two eyes. She saw two boys, one she had been laying on, and quickly turned away….

I just started so…… dunno…. The pairings I'm going to let the reviewers choose. Ahem who should be with Sakura? The most important pairing ?


	2. The binding necklace

I won't bother on the disclaimer cuz we all know what I'm going to say

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura opened her eyes, unfading her blurry vision. She felt so soft on her cheek, and it felt so cushiony. She looked up, and saw the raven hair brushing her head. He quickly avoided her and stood up, sort of blushing. (OMFG SASUKE BLUSHED?) She smirked at the sight.

_Hn…wow I'm here for a while, and already they are showing me how weak they are._

She looked over her shoulder to the blonde one. He was still sleeping soundly. She got up, as Sasuke watched her moves. She stood in front of the blonde, and kicked him. Naruto simply just stirred around.

_I'll have to use my strength on this one.. impressive._

She kicked him hard smirking, and Naruto shot his eyes open.

" WWHHAA?" Naruto looked at Sakura with wide goggle eyes. " Wake up…sleepy head," Sakura slowly and quietly whispered.

" Let's go to Konoha," Sakura stated as if it was the obvious thing in the world.

" Who are you, and what do you want," Sasuke asked her looking at her straight in the eyes with his obsidian eyes.

" I am Sakura Haruno from Suna, and I was ordered to come to Konoha from the Kazekage. I have business with Tsuande-sama." Sakura stated looking back into his deep dark pool orbs.

" Hn,"

Sasuke started to walk in the direction of the Konoha gates, and Sakura followed him, while Naruto stumbled up and ran after them. He kept his distance away from the pink haired girl. He was honestly afraid of her, and did not want to go through that again. He clutched his side where she had kicked him.

Agghhh.. it hurts.. sniff 

' **_I can't belive this is my vessel…'_**

Hmpphh BELIVE IT! 

'Ooowiee' Naruto thought to himself.

Sasuke watched her from the corner of his eye as he smirked.

_It would be great to spar with her._

'**_Yuppppp'_**

_Wth who are you._

'**_Inner self'_**

_Inner Sasuke grinned hugely._

They reached the gates, and saw two guards at the gate. " Guards?" Sakura asked the most obvious question in the world. Sasuke nodded, and started to walk up to the guards. Sakura started walking past, and one of the guards put his hand out.

" Uh-uh you're not from here,"

Sakura smirked as she grabbed the arm in front of her. She squeezed it hard, and twisted it, flipping the guard over. The guard landed on his ass. Sakura laughed silently to herself, as she walked past the gates. Sasuke and Naruto looked at her strangely, and just followed her to wherever she was going.

" Where can I find her?"

Sasuke simply nodded, and she followed him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Several thumps could be heard from the door leading into the office of Tsuande. " Who is it"

Sasuke just opened the door, and Sakura went in the room.

" I am from Suna, and I am sent by the Kazekage,"

" So you're finally here Sakura." Tsunade looked at Sakura behind the paper stacks, and there were a lot of them.

" I have nothing for you to do yet, but you will need a place to stay. You will be staying with Sasuke in his home for the rest of your stay here."

Sasuke's eyes widened. No one had stayed in his home- cough- mansion- ever since his clan had been murdered and he was definitely uncomfortable with it.

" Why my house," Sasuke glared at Tsunade while leaning against the door, with his arms crossed.

" Because I said so." She stated it as if it wasn't ever going to change, so he left it alone. " Go show Sakura to your house." And with that, Tsunade shooed them out of her office. Sasuke grunted, and walked out of the office with Sakura behind him.

Suddenly Sakura and Sasuke heard loud shrieks behind of them.

" Omg.. not now," Sasuke mumbled to himself. Sakura cocked her head in confusion. They started to charge after him, and Sakura noticed this. Sasuke was running fast, but not fast enough to get away from them. Sakura ran up to Sasuke, and grabbed his wrist. Soon enough they were running with incredible speed thanks to Sakura. When they were in a alley where the mob wouldn't find them, Sakura asked him.

" Who- pant – were- pant – they?"

" Fan girls –pant"

Sakura looked at him wide eyes for a second, and Sasuke cocked his eyebrow. Then she started to laugh really loud. " So those were fan girls?" She said in between laughs.

Sasuke slightly groaned, and nodded his head. " Wow, this village is weaker than I thought!"

Sasuke jerked his head up and cocked his eyebrow again. " Instead of chasing you, girls should train harder," Sakura's laughter ended, and she was very stern now. " This village's population will shrink down to nothing but just normal people, Tch"

Sasuke was very surprised at what she said, and he was surprised. She was the only girl so far who didn't crush over him like all the others. Sasuke was intereted in this girl. She seemed more interesting than other girls.

"Hn."

" Let's go now?" Sakura looked back over her shoulder to find Sasuke leaning on the alley wall.

_Hn… I guess he's kinda cute._

'**_Kinda? He IS cute'_**

_Shut up gawd._

_**Too bad, I will always be here.**_

_Inner Sakura stuck her tongue out._

" We're here" Sakura was still in a stance, and she didn't notice they were already there. Sakura bumped into Sasuke from behind, and Sasuke grunted a little. " We're here," He repeated it again.

Sakura just followed him into the big mansion, and she was amazed. It was VERY big. Nothing like she had seen before in her life. She was amazed that this was his home.

" Wow.." She muttered to herself.

Sasuke smirked.

The place was huge with elaborate designs on the walls, and everywhere else. But it seemed too quiet, and empty. It was like a regular home for a mouse. It was empty, and she saw no life in the house except themselves.

" Is the house…"

" Empty?" Sasuke finished her sentence for her. Sakura nodded with the serious look on her face.

" Yeah," He answered softly, but Sakura heard it.

" So you're living alone?" Sasuke nodded behind his raven locks.

" Why,"

Sasuke stopped in his tracks and didn't look at her. " My clan.. was killed,"

Sakura just formed an 'o' shape with her mouth. She was deep in thought at what she had heard. His story was similar to her story. ( A/N: 'Her story' will be revealed soon :P)

Sasuke led her to a room. " You'll stay here in the guest room for now." Sasuke saw Sakura holding something in her hand, and saw it was a necklace.

" What is that," He pointed to her hand.

" Oh this?" She showed him the pendant with strange markings on it. Sasuke's obsidian orbs widened.

" My mother gave it to me when I was young. She said this necklace was given to me and another person, and she told me that person is my special someone," Sakura misled at him. It was a nice smile, and she had smiled in front of him for the first time. Still shocked, Sasuke walked off to his room.

_She had the other one?_

Sasuke sat on his bed, as he touched something around his neck. It was the same pendant that she had, and he looked at it.

…

' **_What's wrong with you'_**

_Just go away._

'**_Whatever'_**

Sasuke rubbed the pendant, and then took it off. He didn't want her to see it. He put it in his drawer, and walked back to his bed. He laid down with his arms behind his head.

_Why does she have it…._

_Flashback:_

" _Sasuke, this is a special necklace. You have to keep it close to you, and when you find the person who has one too, you will keep her close." Sasuke's mother told him._

" _Why?" (_A/N: This is when Sasuke's younger and Itachi didn't kill them yet)

" _Because this someone is going to be very special to you," She smiled, and younger Sasuke smiled back._

_End Flashback:_

Sasuke looked up the ceiling. He closed his eyes for a moment, and he felt someone next to him. He looked but no one was there.

" Heh," Sakura whispered as she quickly repositioned herself. " Too slow," She smiled at him again, and Sasuke just stared at her.

" What," Sasuke said coolly, keeping his stoic expression on.

" I have something to tell you."

" Go on"

" Well….."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

BWUAHAHAHAHA I'm so evil xD I cut it off right there xD next chapie will come soon don't fret!


	3. Love?

Am I good with cliffies or what wink wink Well there's been people asking for SakuxNeji. Thoughts on this? I'll put it up if I get enough votes

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Recap:_

" _What," Sasuke said coolly, keeping his stoic expression on. _

" _I have something to tell you."_

" _Go on"_

" _Well….."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" Well…"

Sasuke looked at her impatiently. He waited for her statement, and he figured it wasn't going to come any soon.

Sakura just fell in a trance, and she didn't notice Sasuke was waiting.

_Flashback:_

" _Mommy! Don't leave me!"_

_Young Sakura looked at her bloody mother on the floor in her kitchen._

" _Be safe…" Those were her last words, as she went to a better place in life._

_End Flashback:_

Sakura blinked away a tear, and Sasuke was getting off the bed. Sasuke felt a tug on his arm, and looked back down. Sakura was holding onto his arm, and wasn't letting go.

" My family…. Died too if that makes you feel better." Sasuke looked at the pink haired girl with curiosity. He wondered why she told him, and also why he… felt like he cared.

" They were murdered too, so don't feel so lonely." With those words Sakura let go of Sasuke's arm, and she walked out of the room leaving a stunned Sasuke behind.

As Sakura walked out of the room, she stood by the closed door, and wiped a tear falling off her pure face. She let out a low sniff, and walked back to her guestroom.

She sat on her bed, as she was in deep thought. She rubbed the pendant, and it felt so smooth, and pure. She wondered why she felt weird when she saw him, and what he has to do with her. She hadn't even done anything for the old lady, so why was she here in the first place? She felt connected to Sasuke, but why?

Thoughts roamed through her busy head, trying to find answers she couldn't quite grasp at. Ever since she came here, she felt as if she was getting weaker like the ninja's here. She couldn't help but think there was a different reason why she was in Konoha, but she just didn't get it.

She looked down at her necklace. Who was the special someone her mother had been talking about a few days before she was killed? Was she ever going to meet this special person? All these complicated thoughts went in and out of her mind, and she didn't hear Sasuke standing at the door, watching her touching her necklace.

She didn't see him, but he had a stern expression on his face.

_If she's the special someone…then…._

'**_Then she's YOUR special someone.'_**

………………

Sasuke just walked out of her room, and went to his own again. He didn't understand. Why was she the person, and why was this thing done in the first place? Both of them were thinking similar things, and neither was close to getting answers.

_Knock knock!_

Sakura's head jerked up, and started heading for the door. She opened it without hesitation, and saw a lady with dark hair standing there.

" Hi, you must be Sakura?" Sakura nodded her head.

" I'm Shizune. Tsuande-sama has asked for your presence. " Sakura nodded as she headed out the door. Sasuke quickly came out from the shadows near the door, and followed them.

_At her office:_

" Ahh, Sakura, and Sasuke. Come in." She looked at the two teenagers through all the stacks of paperwork.

" I have called you in so I can alert you in your next mission together."

" The dobe's not coming?" Tsunade nodded her head, as she started informing them on the mission.

"It will be a mission on retrieving information. The person who we are finding the information from is a person who knows the possible location for Orochimaru. He is the son of Orochimaru's ally. The most important person in this mission will be you Sakura." She quickly looked at Sakura. " You won't torture the person, but will do it secretly. He will not be killed either. So I suggest you use your values as a woman as an advantage."

Sasuke slightly twitched, and Sakura nodded. Both of them knew what she was talking about. Sakura was to seduce the man to get the information.

" You leave at dawn, and will pack for the rest of day. I wish you luck," She said the last word while shooing them out of her office. She smirked.

_I know Sasuke's already found out, I wonder how he will react._

Tsunade smirked once again while intertwining her fingers in front of her face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" Aren't you affected in what you're going to do." Sasuke asked as he looked at her for a second, but then looked back.

" No," Sasuke looked at her from the corner of his eyes. " A true shinobi never gets emotions or feelings in between what they have to do. So, no"

Sasuke was amazed at her answer. Most girls would cry over that fact. But here this girl was talking about the ways of a real shinobi.

Little did he know.. he was getting feelings for her.

Out of no where Neji popped in front of the two. " Who are you? And why is someone as pretty as you hanging out with lame-o"

Sasuke growled at Neji.

" Well first of all.. I don't think he's lame, I think you are and second of all…." She smacked off Neji's hand that was holding her chin.

" Get your hand off of me." Sakura took Sasuke close to her, and she was dangerously close to him. She made it look like they were kissing, but only they're cheeks were pressed together. Neji's eyes widened, and so did Sasuke's. He felt himself blushing a shade of red as she le go of him, and started to walk off.

Sasuke just followed behind of Sakura, and glanced Neji his famous You're-dead-tonight- look. Sakura smirked as she went to they're home……

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Not much of a cliffie but I just wanted to end here… cya laters!

Ilovehim3x


	4. running into unexpexted things

Sakura noticed the white eyed boy chasing after them, so she quickly did kawarami ( replacement jutsu) for both her and Sasuke. Sasuke stared at what she had done for a second. She replaced themselves with a replacement technique, and she was swift enough to not let Neji notice it. Neji chased after them until he grabbed the fake Sakura's arm, and she ' poofed'. Neji was bewildered. Sasuke understood why she had done that, and they were watching Neji from the treetops. She started to jump through tree's into a thick crowd of tree's.

Sasuke stayed quiet as he followed her into the forest of.. ( dun DUN DUNNNN) death. He had been there before during chunin exams when he was younger. It wasn't the greatest place to go to. That was also the place where he had seen Itachi. Sasuke shuddered at the thought of who he thought as his nii-san.

Sakura went through the forest tops, with Sasuke behind of her.

_Arrgh Why is she so stubborn! _

Sakura kept on increasing her speed, making it hard for Sasuke to keep up. When they were at a small clearing with no trees, Sakura stopped. Sasuke just bumped into her, surprised that she had stopped.

Sasuke looked at Sakura's eyes, which reflected cold emerald green. He looked at what she was staring at, an his eyes widened a little. He saw a snake like man in front of them.

" Ahh… Sasuke-_kun,_ You're now thirteen, and I would say appropriate age?" The snake like man slithered his words, making Sasuke shudder at the way 'kun' was emphasized. Sakura's eyes narrowed.

" You're Orochimaru. One of the three legendary sanin." Sakura cocked her head at him as Orochimaru let out a slithery chuckle.

" Well it's nice to know that I'm known by people," Sasuke grabbed Sakura's arm, but he felt like he couldn't move.

_Wh-what is this? I can't move!_

Sasuke's eyes widened in horror. (Just incase you don't know what I'm talking about, it was like when Oro paralyzed them … I think, and they couldn't escape.) Sasuke felt numb, and his arm let go of Sakura, who fell to her knees. He looked at her painfully and saw her squeezing her eyes tightly at the pain, cringing. Sasuke felt pain throb through him, and he painfully looked up at the man named Orochimaru.

" Painful?" He just slithered out while chuckling.

_Hm… I was after Saske-kun, but this girl might be useful later on._ Orochiamru smirked at his thought.

_Should I?_

Sasuke looked at Sakura who was obviously in pain, and he knew they HAD to get away, or they might die. He thought of how to get out of the paralysis. He managed to get his hand down to his kunai pouch, and he picked it slowly, in pain. Orochimaru noticed it, and awaited what Sasuke might do. Sasuke instantly stabbed the kunai in his knee, and he carried Sakura bridal style out of the scene. Sakura shaking, and Sasuke noticed only holding her tighter. Sasuke felt shakes of her trembles, and looked down to her face. She was in pain.

There were many tall canopies of trees, and he laid Sakura down on the huge branch. She started to wake up from the horror, and she meekly stood up. Sasuke looked all around for Orochimaru, who as no where in sight. Sasuke looked back to Sakura who was staring at him. They both stood quiet, but it didn't last long.

Orochimaru slithered up the he tree they were on with a snake like body. Sasuke was literally freaking out. He had never been like that, and he had never seen so disturbing images while being paralyzed. ( lolls such a treat ne? ) Sakura stood up, and grabbed Sasuke by the wrist, and sped off to more safety.

" Playing now eh?" He slithered his words as he watched the retreating forms. " Interesting really…. A smart prey, stabbing himself on the knee to get away. His tongue flickered in and out in a disgusting way. "Interesting preys indeed. Both worthy of.. ( dun DUN DUNNN!)…." A smirk tugged at his lips, and it was quite disturbing.

**Meanwhile:**

" –Pant-.." Sasuke and Sakura were exhausted, and weren't in the mood to fight. Sakura was closing her eyes fiercely trying erase memories of what just happened.

Sasuke looked like a dog with rabies bit him. He was trembling fiercely.

" Saku-"

Sasuke heard a loud shriek as he saw Orochimaru so close to her neck, and it looked like.. ..he was biting her! Sasuke's eyes widened as he saw Sakura throb in pain. Her eyes were large and twitching slightly. Sakura just stared at Sasuke.

"RUN!" she yelled at Sasuke so loud enough to be heard a mile away. " SASUKE JUST GET AWAY FROM HERE!"Sakura yell became a shriek, as she held back a tear coming from shaking eyes. Sasuke had never seen her cry or yell so loud, and at the sound of her voice her started to leap away from the scene. He felt a tugging feeling pulling him to go back and get her. He turned back, and retrieved her, kneeling on one knee, and holding her bridal style.

He looked all around his surroundings to find the crazy man- or whatever he was. He looked all around, when he felt pain on his neck. There were to sharp claw like teeth seeping into his skin. " AGGHHH" Sasuke yelled in pain. Orochimaru looked down at the two. He was satisfied, and he walked away, knowing what would happen later on.

_Later on:_

Sasuke started to wake up, feeling so drowsy as if he had been on sedatives. He felt something soft on his cheecks, as he looked down. He was on top of Sakura, and her check was pressed down on his. He carefully laid her down on the huge branch, and something on her neck caught his eye. He saw markings like the Sharingan wheels on her neck, and remembered the events of before. He looked back on his back, and saw it on himself also.

The mark started to cause pain as Sakura woke up screaming in pain also because of the mark. Sasuke's hand was on top of the throbbing mark, as his elbows touched the wood with his other hand keeping him balanced. Sakura cringed in pan as she looked over to Sasuke. " A-are you..allright?" She weakly asked the boy who she actually showed worry for.

Sasuke just stayed still, often shaking in pain. She got up, and walked over to him. The curse mark started up again. " AGGH!" Sakura yelled before she fell onto her knees with a thud. She crouched over Sasuke while he was still in the position with his elbow on the ground. She started to try and get up, but she felt someone pick her up. She was on Sasuke's back before she knew it, and his pace was slow, with limping every step.

" I can walk, I'll manage." Sakura tried to get herself pried off of his back, but he just held her tighter. She struggled a while, but she was too exhausted to protest anymore. Her soft chin rested on shoulder, and he let it rest there. Honestly, he felt comfortable with her leaning on him. He had never been so close to a girl, and he actually felt comfortable with her. She started to slowly drift off to sleep, and he heard her soft even breathing against him. He soon saw the Konoha gates.

" We're…here…." Sasuke fell to the ground as he fainted right near the gate. Sakura toppled over him, but she didn't wake up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke opened his tired eyes, to only find that he was in a white room, and he noticed the blonde haired boy sleeping on the couch near the bed. Naruto woke up at the sound of Sasuke stirring in his bed.

" Sasuke-teme!" Naruto yelled out only getting a cold response.

" Do you have to be this loud in the mornings, dobe?" Sasuke winced as the loud voice rang through his head. Naruto simply grinned with his mouth reaching his ears. Sasuke stared at the sleepy Naruto, and Naruto looked back at him sleepily.

" So what happened teme? I mean, you and Sakura-chan were found near the gates, both collapsed on top of eachother.

Naruto sounded worried, and Sasuke thought about his answer before he said something.

" We were attacked." He simply put all the recaps he got in his mind to three simple words.

Naruto and Sasuke sat quietly for a while.

" Hey Sasuke-teme wanna go see Sakura? She woke up yesterday."

" Hn…How long was I out."

" About three days, we were all soooooo worried about you!"

Sasuke actually didn't want to see her. He felt things he never felt since his clan was murdered, and it wasn't a very welcoming feeling.

" I'll… go see her later… so get out dobe." Naruto rolled his eyes as he walked out of his room, leaving Sasuke, his friend, to go deep into his thoughts.


	5. kissie kissy

Garrrrrr only 18 reviews? Where are all my loyal reviewers.. T.T…… and no ones giving me ideas! ahem, GIMME IDEAS DAMMIT…. sweetly; on with the story!

I'm running out of ideas also.. .

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke looked out the window looking at the busy town in the morning. People were rushing everywhere, as if they had a secret rumor spreading through them. Sasuke had his fervid face on, looking bored with his chin covered in his palm. He saw the blonde idiot outside yelling anime style at Konohamru and his friends.

" dobe.." Sasuke quietly whispered. The knob turned and the door opened. Sasuke didn't even bother to look." Are you feeling okay Sasuke? Any pains you want double checked?"

Sasuke just shook his head slightly as a no. He was still looking out, and looking at the pathetic Naruto.

" You can go see Sakura if you want." Tsunade-sama said with a slight smirk as his head jerked a little. Tsunade knew how to stir Sasuke's feelings up, and she had intended to do it now.

" I mean, you did carry Sakura all the way to the gates, and you two collapsed on each other." Tsuande his her muffled laughs as she saw Sasuke stiffen.

" Sasuke just go see her."

" no" He answered maybe a little too quickly.

" Fine…. Don't come complaining to me when you never see her again!"

Sasuke twitched a little, looking at the woman in front of himself.

" What do you mean" He growled out his words.

" Well….She might be going back to Suna in some time unless she changes her mind." She had her eyes closed, but as she finished her sentence, she peaked out one eyes to look at Sasuke's reaction. Sasuke slightly twitched.

"….fine I'll go see her," Sasuke stood up, and he noticed he was wearing hospital clothes. He slightly sighed as he went out the door.( HE LOOKED HAWT like always IN HOSPITAL CLOTHES TOO!)

_Sakura's POV_

_I wonder why he did that.. I mean, carry me all the way here._

Sakura huddled her legs together. She wrapped her arms around her small legs. Her head rest on her legs. She sighed.

" Well at least I know he has some feelings.." she whispered softly almost inaudibly.

The knob slowly turned, as she saw Sasuke coming through the door in hospital clothing. Sakura didn't know what to do, so she just slightly half grinned at him while he stood a foot away from her bed.

Sasuke broke the awkward silence.

" So how are you," Sakura swore he was blushing, but he had covered his face with his bangs. She looked up at him curiously.

" I'm…fine you?" Sakura looked up to his eyes from her crouched position on her bed.

" Good.." Sasuke was speechless, and she had nothing to say either. Both were trapped in silence as she held her fragile knees tighter.

" Is it true you're going back."

Sakura looked at the walls in front of her.

" Yeah.. I guess-" Sakura was cut off as Sasuke cut his soft lips on hers, and surprising herself, she let his tongue inside her mouth. They're tongue's went through each other's. After about ten minutes, they broke apart gasping for breath. Sakura's eyes widened as she panted, trying to catch back her breath.

Sakura avoided Sakura's gaze. Suddenly Naruto came in dumbfounded as he saw the two gasping for breath. Naruto was confused both could tell. He waited for an answer. Sasuke smirked as he stopped just in front of the door. Before he retreated he said, " Well you don't have my permission." Sasuke smirked behind of them, and left the room.

" Uhh…. What was that about?" Yet again clueless Naruto annoyed her. She threw a pillow at him, signaling him to ' get the fuck out'. Naruto just shrugged and walked out of the door.

Sakura just sighed and hugged her knees tighter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke was going back to his room. He walked slowly, when down the hall to his hospital room, there were millions of fan girls outside. Sasuke's eyebrow twitched furiously. Sasuke clawed his way out of grabbing fan girls, into his room where he saw girls snigging his pillows, and ripping apart his blanket. They were fighting against each other on who got to keep his blanket. Sasuke's eyebrow started twitching again at the sight, and he was veryyyyy angry.

He screamed since a long time in his life. " GET THE FUCK OUT" Sasuke screamed with a very scary way. Fan girls just whimpered a little, as they slipped out of his room. Sasuke was very furious.

" Damn.. I need to get a lock installed as long as I'm staying here….."

He heard a small chuckle, and saw that there was someone on the couch where Naruto was.

" I thought about trying to stop them, but it amused me too much." Tsunade laughed a little to herself. Sasuke growled at her. " Get out," he growled in a dangerous tone.

" The thirteen year old Sasuke getting angry?" Sasuke growled at her. " Okay okay I'll go" Tsuande gave up now, as she walked out of his room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bwuahahaha naughty Sasuke xD I wanted to write more.. but I seriously am Sucked out DRY of ideas. ; Sending SoS ; Please help!


	6. FLUFF!

If I don't get 10 reviews every chapter I'm not going to update :hmph:

A few days later:

Sakura POV

Sakura looked at her bag. It was almost all packed up. She walked over to the drawer in the guest room, and picked up her Sand forehead protector. There was an object gleaming next to it. It was her necklace with the beautiful pendant on it. She pushed back her hair, as she tied it back on her neck.

Sasuke wasn't home right now. He was still at the hospital for the day. Knowing he wouldn't be there, Sakura walked up to his room.

_Wow.. it looks so gloomy here!_

Sasuke's walls were gray, and the furniture was fancy, but the overall look of his room was very dull. Sakura wanted to write him note, and so she looked around for a piece of paper, and a pen. Her hand traced along the drawer door, as she opened the first one. Nothing. Second, also nothing.

_Man… he literally has nothing in here!_

Sakura made her way to the third drawer. She opened it, and what she saw shocked her. She dropped her forehead protector that had been in her hands. She took out the object that had surprised her. It was the same necklace as hers!

_Oh my god… Sasuke is…that person?_

'**_Can't be!'_**

………

Sakura picked it up, and looked at every detail on the pendant. Every single pattern that was marked on it was the same as hers. It had to be the same necklace. She hesitantly put the necklace back into the drawer, and swiftly closed it, as if something was going to jump at her.

She ran back to her room, and she forgot about her forehead protector.

_Flashback:_

" _What is that," He pointed to her hand._

" _Oh this?" She showed him the pendant with strange markings on it. Sasuke's obsidian orbs widened. _

" _My mother gave it to me when I was young. She said this necklace was given to me and another person, and she told me that person is my special someone," Sakura smiled at him. It was a nice smile, and she had smiled in front of him for the first time. Still shocked, Sasuke walked off to his room._

_End Flashback:_

_Oh my god,.. he knew?_

'_her inner self smacked her forehead._

' **_Of course he knew! You showed him yours!'_**

Sakura sat on the bed. She traced her hands on the silky bed sheet. She felt many mixed emotions. Sadness, happiness, confusion, and many more.

" Should I still go back?" Sakura softly whispered as her eyes stayed glues to her bed. Sakura felt tears flowing from her eyes.

Tears. She swore she hadn't cried in a while, except for when they met Orochimaru. She touched her tears on her face. They felt cold. She wiped them off. She had thought over the problem in her head.

_Mom told me to stay close to this person…_

Sakura knew her answer now. She started to unpack her things back into her small drawer. She couldn't leave just yet, knowing Sasuke was the special 'someone' to her. She couldn't leave with her mother's words in her memory, fresh as if they were told yesterday. She couldn't leave knowing that Sasuke had the same necklace.

Sakura lied on the bed, as thoughts raced through her busy mind.

_Sasuke would be back today…Am I definite with my decision?_

'**_Of course you are!'_**

Sakura thought over her decision very hard, before she walked to the Hokage tower.

Knock Knock!

" Come in" Tsunade yelled warily, her eyes still glues on to the endless stacks of paperwork and files.

" I won't go back," Sakura told the woman in front of her in a sharp tone.

Tsunade knew she wouldn't, no, couldn't go back. ( A/N: Why would you think that? wink she knows?.hehe)

" It's fine with me,"

"Okay then. I just came to tell you," Sakura started t head out when she spoke again.

" Sakura, is there something troubling you?" Tsunade emphasized ' Troubling'.

Sakura slightly flinched before her answer came out.

" No, everything's fine," She spoke the word fine as she walked out of the office.

The tired woman sighed while intertwining her fingers into 'thinking mode'. " Well you can't leave just yet can you Sakura?" Tsunade softly said, inaudible to people around her. " It would ruin things for you and Sasuke," She chuckled slightly.

Sakura walked around Konoha, bumping into friends here and there. Sakura was extremely tired, and it was weird since she had plenty of rest. She stopped walking when she bumped into someone. She fell on her butt, and glared at the hand that the person was offering. She looked up, and she saw… Sasuke!

She took the hand, after seeing it was him.

" They let you out early?" Sakura looked into the obsidian orbs that were looking at her.

" No,"

" Then.. why are you out here?"

" I just left the hospital." Sasuke stuffed his hands into his pockets, and started to walk off leaving Sakura behind.

'So quiet, and mysterious' She thought to herself.

Suddenly Sakura felt throbbing pain on her shoulder. She looked at the mark that was there, and she screamed out in pain. The mark was starting to spread.

' What the hell is this!' She thought as pain spread onto her body. She started to see everything fade, as her eyes closed. Her limp body fell onto the ground. The last thing she remembered was that she felt someone carry her.

Sakura woke up in a familiar room. She sat up on her bed, and went over what happened in her mind. She looked around the room. It was the same room she was in everyday for the past week. She slowly walked out ofer room, not making a sound walked up to Sasuke's room. The door was slightly cracked open, and she peered inside. There was Sasuke kneeling down near his drawer. There was something in his hand, and Sakura tried to focus on it. It….was her forehead protector!

'Oh shit… I forgot about it!'

Sasuke just stared at the forehead protector, and his eyes showed slight emotion. Sakura couldn't tell is it was sorrow or confusion. Sasuke stood up. "Come in,"

His sudden remark surprised her. She pushed the door gently, and she went in the room. Sasuke was standing a few inches away from her, as he handed it to her. " Arigato," Sakura whispered gently. Sasuke obviously heard because he slightly nodded his head, and sat on his bed. " So you're not going back yet?" Sasuke closed his eyes as he sat on the bed with his fingers intertwined on his knees.

" I guess not yet," Sakura looked down to the drawer, and she felt uncomfortable.

Sasuke opened his sharp eyes, and walked over to the drawer. He opened the third drawer, as he swiped something out into his hands. She stiffened in her spot where she was standing as she watched him take an object out.

" You know?" It was a simple question. If anyone else heard it, they would be confused, but Sakura knew exactly what he was talking about. She nodded her head slowly, with her pink bangs covering her eyes.

Sasuke sighed as he put his necklace on. " So you know you can't leave then," Sakura nodded. She knew she had to follow her mother's last words, but she also felt like she wanted to stay herself.

Silence took them within its grasp. There was a feeling of awkwardness between the two. Sakura slowly shifted her position, as she put her hand on the knob. When she turned it, she felt a hand on her other wirst. She looked back, and saw Sasuke holding tightly onto her hand. ( AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW….. gets whacked in the head sorry.. owie….)

Sakura studied his face. He had his eyes closed, and he relaxed a bit. She studied his face, as she realized for the first time that he was actually cute. Sasuke shot his eyes opened, and looked at her deep emerald green eyes. Studying them for a while. Afterwards he broke the uneasy silence in the room.

"Don't…go," He said in a quiet voice. Sakura was very confused. He was Sasuke Uchiha, from what she heard and saw, he was very fervid, and emotionless. But what was this? Sakura felt her chest clench up in surprise. Sasuke let go of her hand, as he lied back down on the bed. She studied the room, and noticed it was a lot bigger than hers. ( no duh! It's the guest room for pete's sake… Pete throws a pan at my head Don't talk about my sake!"

Sakura sighed as she sat next to him, only a few inches away from him. She felt herself blush with embarrassment, and feelings she hadn't had in a long while. She put her hands on her lap, and stayed still until Sasuke grabbed her hand. His eyes were still closed, and he was still in his position.

"I won't let you get away from my sight"

Sakura was shocked at what she heard, and wondered is she had even heard right.

" I…" Sakura was at a loss of words.

" I won't"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bwuahahahahaha I'm evil! I cut the chapter off when the most fluff was happening. Bwyahahahaha!

Hm.. I might trap Sasuke and Sakura together somewhere later on.. hehehehe

Well cya laters! And I am a often updater so don't worry on when the next chapter's coming

ilovehim3x


End file.
